El Discurso del Sexto Hokage
by FerCervella
Summary: Naruto ha conseguido alcanzar su sueño... Una frase èpica saldrà para dar luz a su mundo. Este fic participa en el Reto "Frases Èpicas" del Foro La Aldea oculta de la Hoja,


**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de M. Kishimoto.**

**Y este fic participa en el reto "Frases Èpicas" del Foro La Aldea oculta entre Las Hojas.**

* * *

** EL DISCURSO DEL SEXTO HOKAGE**

* * *

" Y digo que jamàs practiquè la Guerra como mi oficio, porque mi oficio es gobernar a mis ciudadanos y protegerlos, y para poder protegerlos debo amar la paz y saber hacer la guerra"

**Frase èpica extraìda del tratado militar de Nicolàs Maquiavelo, publicado en 1520.**

**En la obra, Maquiavelo hace una crítica a las instituciones militares de su época y desarrolla su política militar. Pero...**

**¿Quièn fue Nicolàs Maquiavelo?**

**Nicolàs Maquiavelo (1469-1527). Fue un personaje pùblico de la ecena polìtica italiana, diplomàtico, filòsofo y escritor. Uno de los màximos exponentes figuras del Renacimiento.**

* * *

_ La terrible y devastadora Cuarta Guerra al fin habìa terminado... _

_Al fin el malvado y cruel Madara Uchiha con sus ansias de poder se habìan extinguido para siempre..._

_ Ahora, los que sobrevivìan tenìan la dìficil misiòn de enterrar y llorar a los muertos, aquellas valiente personas que sacrficaron su vida por sus ideales, por sus familiares, por ser libres. _

Y ahì se hallaba el hèroe de la Guerra.

Frente miles de ojos iluminados por la esperanza que este joven irradiaba y que era tan real; todos las personas de diversas naciones y aldeas se encontraban miràndole de frente, ya no habìa miedos ni màs desconfianzas ni rencores infundados.

Sus ojos veìan al Salvador.

Al chico de la Profecìa.

Tal vez al fin, despuès de muchos siglos... Los seres humanos tal vez al fin habìan superado sus diferencias estùpidas y comenzarìan a vivir en la armonìa, totalmente conectados los unos con los otros y siendo al fin poseedores de la paz por la cual algunos se habìan sacrificado, un sacrificio que jamàs deberìa ser olvidado.

Minato, Kushina, Jiraya, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, Itachi, Neji ... Tantos que Naruto conocìa bien y otros cuyo nombre jamàs sabrìa.

Habìa llorado por todos ellos, habìa luchado dìa tras dìa por mantener vivos sus ideales y por ser la persona que se encargarìa de hacer realidad esos ideales de paz y unidad que tanto deseaban ver en vida.

No podìa defraudarlos.

No lo harìa.

Llevò sus manos al sombrero que el viento amenazaba con llevarse, sonriò a la multitud intentando infundirles un poco de su calidez, mientras que esas personas que en un silencio eterno esperaban oirle.

Le respetaban mucho porque sabìan de su inmenso sacrificio en la batalla y ademàs era el actual sexto Hokage, un joven Hokage. Naruto viò entre la multitud a Sasuke con su semblante serio mirarle, tambièn estaba el resto de sus amigos sonrièndole como si desearan oir sus palabras. En ese momento sintiò que tenìa que saber expresarse bien o iba a soltar pachotadas ante esas personas.

Ya no podìa hacer esa clase de idioteces, menos en ese momento tan especial y abriò la boca un poco asustado, algo que jamàs confesarìa ni aunque estuviera a punto de morir.

No podìa fallarles.

No podìa fallarse a sì mismo ahora que habìa cumplido su sueño.

Y comenzò su primer discurso:

**Por mucho tiempo luchamos contra el odio de un hombre, contra su ambiciòn y contra sus ansias de dominarnos. Pero no agachamos la cerviz, no lo hicimos dattebayo! **

**Mirenos, somos fuertes y estamos llenos de esperanzas y sueños por realizar, està en nuestras manos lograrlo. **

**Esta serà la oportunidad perfecta para que nuestros sueños se hagan realidad. **

**No solo por cumplir nuestras ambiciones, sino porque se lo debemos a los que cayeron ****en el campo de batalla, a los que se sacrificaron con valentìa y denuedo por la libertad... Por ellos.**

**Por aquellos que vencieron sus miedos en la Guerra, por aquellos que dieron màs ****de lo que tenìan ****por salvar a los que deseaban proteger a toda costa de la maldad y el odio. ****  
**

Viò làgrimas en los ojos de muchos asistentes y tambièn sonrisas de orgullo en otros. Sonrisa de afecto genuino, sonrisas de valor.

Tenìa que seguir hablando o iba a ponerse a llorar como un crìo.

Y no podìa llorar siendo el Hokage. ¿No?

**Y**** hemos de seguir adelante ****con la frente en alto miestras caminamos por la Senda de la Vida, honrando sus memorias... Hablàndoles a las genereraciones futuras de lo que vivimos. **

**No podemos olvidar.**

**Para que nadie nunca olvide que todas las ****Guerras dejan dolor en ambos frentes, que traen consigo un vacìo que luego llenamos con paz y reflexiones.**

**Yo. **

**Yo soy solo un chico que logrò alcanzar su sueño.**

**He cumplido ya el sueño que tuve desde el inicio de mi vida y sè bien que no lo alcancè ****por mis propios medios. **

**Fue porque mis amigos me ayudaron, porque estuvieron sostenièndome siempre que iba a caer y estuvieron entregàndome palabras de aliento, sonrisas o sus propios sueños.**

**Ellos me salvaron de la oscuridad. **

**Hoy me han escogido de entre muchos candidatos para protegerlos y representarlos****, tal como en el pasado mi Padre lo hizo años atràs. Y es un honor.**

**Y juro que lo harè, aùn si involucra sacrificar mi vida por ustedes!**

**Una vez alguien me dijo que no serìa un buen ninja, que era torpe y estùpido, que me rindiera pero quiero que oiga estas palabras. **

**Palabras de alguien estùpido que practicò la Guerra pero no como un oficio agradable...**

**_"Y digo que jamàs practiquè la Guerra como mi oficio, porque mi oficio es gobernar a mis ciudadanos y protegerlos, _**

**_ y para poder protegerlos debo amar la paz y saber hacer la Guerra"_**

**Espero que jamàs alguien vuelva a iniciar una Guerra pero si lo hace, si se atreve a lastimarles, si osa romper sus sueños y borrar sus sonrisas. **

**Si algùn dìa eso sucediera, yo como amante de la paz saldrè a defenderles seguidos de otros como yo. **

**No dejarè caer los brazos. **

**No me rendirè jamàs.**

**Ese es mi camino ninja. **

**Y mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.**

La gente gritò de alegrìa, ese chico era el Salvador. Su Salvador.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
